Such a switching mechanism is disclosed in the DE-AS 23 59 971. In this prior art construction the control member is constituted by a pushbutton which is coupled to the resilient coupling element in both directions of travel. This means that when, for example, an apparatus is switched on by depressing the pushbutton this switched-on state is only maintained as long as the button is depressed. In certain circumstances it may however be desirable for the switched-on state to be maintained when the pusbhutton is released and that, to switch the apparatus off, the switching mechanism must be operated again.